


A Lion's Awakening

by 5eku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Clothed Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5eku/pseuds/5eku
Summary: Kuroo takes his training with Lev too far, pushing the lion to prove his power over the provocative captain.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	A Lion's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and has been sitting in my drive since forever, so I'm dumping it here because yay more Lev bullying his captain!

In the captain’s moment of arrogance and power, a provocative smirk curled his peachy lips, honeyed gaze narrowing at the mess before him. Not even moments ago he was growing frustrated with the half Russian, but as Kuroo always did, he made the best of every situation. Lev sure was hopeless in certain areas, but that didn’t stop Kuroo from finding even the slightest amusement in his suffering. 

“No… no more, I totally got the hang of it now!” Lev might have stood at almost 2 meters, but the fact he was at Kuroo’s feet begging for mercy was pitiful in his wasteful height and power. 

“We’re not done until you learn how to look at the toss before jumping mindlessly. Read blocking, got it? Or you’re gonna be useless, and neither me nor the coach wants to sacrifice someone with a physique like yours.” 

“Aaaagh, Kuroo-san! You’re so mean sometimes, making it sound like I’m only good for my height…” 

“Volleyball wise… that _is_ all you’re good at,” he remarked, stealing a glance at Lev who gaped at him. “Hone your abilities, Lev! I’m just half messing with you, I can already see you’ll be great… Once you work on your blocking and receiving. You’ll totally be a beast then.” 

Lev shifted his gaze up from the floor and towards his captain. “Y—you really think so?”

“I know so. Anyway, that’s all for today. It’s getting pretty late,” Kuroo almost mumbled, his focus directed at the darkening sky outside the gymnasium. 

Lev watched Kuroo stretch himself out, cracking his neck and back as he headed towards the changing rooms. When his sight lingered for a moment too long, the hatred and anger seeped in through his skin. Kuroo treated him like trash, acting like he was the might of the world. Lev knew he wasn’t that weak to submit to someone like that. He knew he was a monster when he wanted to be. _“I’ll show you,”_ he murmured under his breath, his fierce gaze locked onto his prey. 

The bedhead glanced over his shoulder to see Lev jogging over, huffing out a laugh. The heavy doors creaked deafeningly as he swung them open, grabbing a towel that was laid out on the bench. The door creaked for the second time and Kuroo wiped the sweat creeping down his neck and face, hearing Lev’s footsteps come tentatively, stopping beside him. Kuroo cocked an eyebrow as he looked up towards the Russian, assuming he had something to say, but there was only silence. “Lev?”

“Kuroo-san,” Lev breathed, chewing his bottom lip as he contemplated what he was about to do. He ran his emerald eyes across Kuroo’s angular features, taking in his covered body, and felt a sudden urge to _grab him._ “I want to show you… what I can do.” 

Kuroo assumed Lev was just being weird, as usual, but when he felt a firm grip pressure him down to the cool tiles his heart began to pound relentlessly in his chest. “The fuck Lev?!”

As Lev expected, he physically overpowered Kuroo with ease, pinning him down by the chest while he let his free hand do it’s exploring. Down his torso, his stomach, his _cock._ He let his hand slip under the thin material that vaguely protected Kuroo, memorizing the way his captain felt, the juts of his hips, and the firmness of his stomach. Kuroo’s protests and panic-filled voice was dulled out, the only sound reaching Lev’s ears being his own pounding heart. 

“Lev! Dammit, what the fuck?! Get off—” 

“You may have power on the court, but I have power everywhere else, _captain,”_ Lev hissed, his tone sounding uncharacteristically chilling and sinister. The sudden change in Lev’s character stunned Kuroo speechless, remaining motionless for a short while before gathering his senses again. “I’ll show you I’m not useless, I’ll show you I’m strong.”

“Yeah, okay I get it just fucking get off me first,” Kuroo snapped back, regaining his fight he almost lost. He would have been okay with Lev beating the crap out of him, maybe, but with the way Lev’s predatory gaze intruded on his body and the way his hands rubbed along those sensitive areas, the worst thought came to mind. “Oi, let’s talk about this okay?”

“Now you’re going to beg for mercy, my dream,” he snickered, leaning down to Kuroo’s neck and sunk his teeth into the delicate surface. Kuroo let out a strangled cry, taken aback by the pain and by what the hell Lev was doing.

“Fuck—! Lev stop it!” 

His large hands remained locked around Kuroo’s wrists, the rest of his bodyweight used to hold the captain’s slender body in place. He didn’t want him running off, not when he had such a golden chance like this. “I’ll make you feel good, Kuroo-san! You will _love_ it, and then you will tell me how I did such a good job, _for once._ ” 

The bite in Lev’s voice was next to terrifying, and Kuroo gathered enough by now he wasn’t playing around. He struggled and thrashed under Lev’s weight, fighting desperately to prevent Lev’s touch from venturing further down. But it was futile. His underclassmen sucked on his fingers before diving back into Kuroo’s shorts, a strange pressure being applied to his behind. “Shit, shit! Fucking quit it, Lev! I’m not kidding!”

“Neither am I,” he stated, his gaze unmoving from Kuroo’s as he pushed his fingers into Kuroo’s hole, the squirming and gasping growing in severity with each passing second. “I’ve wanted to show you… for so long.”

“P—please just stop, I’m sorry for whatever the fuck I did,” Kuroo pleaded shamelessly, the way Lev did every day. 

“I wish I could be satisfied with your begging and pleading, but I’ve gone this far and I can’t wait anymore.”

Lev wasted no more time in lifting Kuroo’s legs, pressing them firmly against his chest and tugging down his red shorts. He pressed his unlubricated member at the sensitive entrance before forcing his entire thick length inside. Kuroo’s screams were muted by Lev’s hand, steadying himself in place as he took in the warmth and tightness he was buried into. 

“F—fuck Kuroo-san… you’re so tight…”

He withdrew himself only to ram himself back in, over and over again, a sensation of moisture gradually building with each sharp thrust into Kuroo’s resisting body. Kuroo almost forgot how to breathe, all the air in his lungs pushed out from the shock of being torn open with no preparation and the hand clasped over his face preventing him from drawing in anymore through his panicked hyperventilation. His ass tightened in reaction which only made the pounding far more painful, Lev’s rhythm picking up and becoming heavier. 

Soon, Lev moved his hand away from Kuroo’s mouth to restrain him by the wrists and giving himself more leverage to ram himself into Kuroo harder. Tears burned at Kuroo’s seething glare but he refused to let them spill so freely. 

“Le— Lev you f— ah… bastard… get off, get off, get—” 

Kuroo’s rasped voice was forced into another pained gasp as Lev reached deeper inside of him. The captain craned his neck back as he squirmed around under the pressure, Lev’s pounding never ceasing and only becoming increasingly animalistic and careless as he ravaged Kuroo brutally. Blood smeared all over Kuroo’s ass and thighs, the sanguine fluid staining the tiles beneath them. 

The searing pain through Kuroo’s nether regions pulsed wildly, but the cause eventually slowed. Kuroo forced his eyes open to look if Lev had finished but he was only forced to turn around, the cool tiles sending a wave of chills from the contact of his stomach. His head was spinning, and nausea rolled violently within Kuroo’s stomach. When Lev fumbled for a few moments and tore his way into Kuroo’s ass again, he barely made a sound of a whimper. Kuroo clenched his teeth and curled his fist until his knuckles blanched to white sheets, his drained face sheened in a glossy veil of sweat. He still hadn’t come to terms with what the hell was happening to him. Raped? By Lev? 

Kuroo retched violently with clumps and bile clapping against the pale tiles, his body still being snapped forward with each brutal plunge of Lev’s painfully large cock. At that point, Kuroo had given up on fighting back and let his fatigued body drop his face into his own vomit, disconnecting from the pain and humiliation and welcoming the darkness that seeped into his vision. 

It hurt so much, and it wasn’t even getting easier with time. How long had it been? Lev was still breathing like an animal over Kuroo, his teeth clasping onto the captain’s neck leaving punctured and bruised skin. 

Eventually, Kuroo felt his insides being filled with more than Lev’s length, the hot liquid shooting further into those unreachable areas. Lev gave a few final snaps into Kuroo’s limp body and pulled out with a slop, leaving Kuroo gaping, bleeding, and leaking with his creamy semen. The Russian leaned against a locker to catch his breath, his gaze trailing to Kuroo who was just beginning to sit up, slender frame trembling and breaths ragged. He didn’t turn to face Lev. 

Lev smiled, reaching to touch his captain, and was mildly taken aback by the violent recoil. That feline, amber glare seethed towards Lev, Kuroo’s golden skin blanched from horror to what just happened and lips curled in anger. He sure was a strong guy, withholding those tears like the rest of his dignity depended on it.

“I hope we can do that again, Kuroo-san. It was really fun.”

Of course, Kuroo didn’t say anything, he just stood up and walked to his locker. Once he got himself tidied up to the best he could manage at the time, he went home without another word spoken to his underclassman. 

Kuroo stayed home from school the next day, curled up in bed.


End file.
